The Mica Chronicals
by kirara-devil-cat
Summary: A teenage girl who's just been through some rough times is being helped by the Sohma's, little does she realize she has a curse all her own, one that could take her life- the Sohma's may not be able to pull her out of this one!
1. The wooden cat

Chapter 1: The wooden Cat

I had been walking through the woods quite often since I moved into my uncle's house. My father had died a while ago from a disease and my mother moved somewhere far away so she could get a good job and send me money once a month to buy clothes and pay for school- it was hard at first but the Sohma's have made it much easier for me. I met them a week ago, I noticed a black haired man sweeping the floor of a shrine and went to see what exactly he'd been doing, that's when I'd found out it was his house. It felt awkward just talking to him in the middle of the day not knowing him well so I carried on my way, but on the way back something awful happened. I'd tripped over a fallen log, it sent me stumbling down the hill, unable to stop the dreaded spinning I landed right into the pond. I was cold wet, and now covered in little purple bruises. The real pain didn't hit until I tried to walk out of the pond, placing my foot lightly into the grass trying to hoist myself out, I heard a bone snap after that all I knew is I was screaming, unbearable pain and darkness followed.

"Is she ok?" I heard a light feminine voice say "Well, she's gone and twisted her ankle," a familiar male voice murmur. "What are we waiting for- let's get her inside," the female said, I still could not open my eyes. I waited another ten minutes before trying to do or say anything, they'd placed me on something cool and soft, that's when I'd opened my eyes.

"Hey! She's awake now, what's your name?" a girl with long brown hair tied in ribbons asked me. I answered to her weakly. "My name's Mica," I said wincing as I felt a bandage being tied around my ankle. "Yes, yes it will sting for a bit," said a man, I looked over and it was the man who'd seen sweeping the shrine earlier. "Shigure don't be insensitive," the girl said scolding; I kind of just smirked though it hurt like hell. "Tohru, you know I can't do insensitive around a pretty face like that!" he exclaimed- I saw this Tohru girl drop her head in shame. It'd taken over an hour to finish bandaging everything up and I thanked them sincerely, insisting I must be on my way, but I was soon coaxed into staying for dinner. "Tohru this is delicious!" I said excitedly biting into a sushi roll. "Not only did you guys save me but you've prepared an excellent meal," I said gratefully, they both chuckled. I quirked my head to the side unsure of why they were laughing.

"We didn't save you we only bandaged you up, the one who pulled you out of the water was my nephew Kyo," Shigure explained. I didn't remember anyone else being there but I'd just noticed something dangling from my neck. It was a plain necklace, black thread with a rough wooden bead in the shape of a cat hanging from it. "Did he put this on me?" I asked not even knowing who I was referring to. Tohru ate her soup silently. "He did, that necklace was important to him so he probably didn't want to lose it," Tohru said, wiping the corners of her mouth. I nodded. "_A wooden cat…I think I've heard of the Sohma's before…"_ I thought to myself; Recalling the tale of the chinese zodiac. "_but the only thing I can remember is the cat was never welcomed into the legend,"_


	2. His Name's Kyou

Chapter 2: His Name's Kyou

I had called home to let my Uncle know I was staying else-where for the night seeing as in I could hardly walk. Despite me being a stranger they were very welcoming, except for the grey haired boy- he seemed a little on edge like something bad would happen any second. Tohru was exceptionally nice; she offered me her bed and hardly let me do anything by myself. "If you strain yourself you won't get better," she insisted. I let out a long sigh and tried to hobble my way downstairs for something to drink, the upstairs was very warm and humid. But the first step I took was excruciating, I let out a sharp holler and fell on my bum. I heard a door squeak open and slam into the wall.

"Wasn't almost drowning enough for you!" an orange haired boy shouted taking long strides in my direction. I was taken aback by his rudeness.

"Don't be such a loser in front of our guests," the grey haired boy said quietly. He helped me up and escorted me back to my bed, the mouse like boy followed.  
"You stay put now ya hear? I don't have time to dink around with a klutz like you," he snorted standing in the door way. I was angry with him now but the other boy butted in before I could say anything.  
"Kyou don't you have homework to finish from two weeks ago?" he asked the orange hair boy, I giggled.

"Your name's Kyou? As in Apricot?" I asked holding back a laugh. I saw him turn red in the face.

"See what you started Yuki!" he hissed. Yuki smirked. "My name means Pride!" he shouted at me slamming the door leaving me and Yuki in the same room.

"Forgive my cousin, he tends to be a bit loose in the head at times Miss Mica," he said politely sitting next to me on the bed. I smiled and looked to him; he was a very well mannered boy.  
"Does his name really mean Pride?" I asked curiously, a shiver went down my spine.  
"It does, but it's still funny to make fun of it," he said simply. I nodded and let out a loud sneeze.  
"Seems like the pond water's gotten to you," he said placing a hand on my head, his skin was so cold, or my head was just burning- he'd deemed it to be a fever. "Just lay down now," he said barely above a whisper, draping a large white blanket over my freezing shoulders. I smiled, "_So his name means pride, I guess that explains his cocky attitude,"_ I thought drifting off into a slumber. I heard Yuki's silent footsteps fade away as the door clicked shut behind him- it'd been one crazy day.


	3. Curse revealed

Chapter 3: Just Keep It

I felt terrible in the morning, my head was groggy and the pain from my ankle had not sub-sided on top of the cold I had I'd barely gotten any sleep at all. Mr. Shigure called me in sick for the day, but how I longed to go back to school and see my friends. Resting up was my only option, id slept for what seemed like hours and when I checked the little alarm clock it had read noon. A loud knock came from my door, too lazy and tired to move I called out "Yes? Come in," Kyou peeked his head through the door first then entered fully, I was still mad at him.  
"Yesterday when I rescued you I put a necklace around your neck for safe keepings," he stated sitting in the chair opposite side of me. I nodded and pointed at it still tied around my neck.  
"I-it's kind of important, can I have it back please?" he asked, I was stunned he used a manner. I tried to untie the trinket but for some reason it wouldn't budge.  
"I can't get it Kyou, can you untie it?" I asked him turning my back so he could see the knot. He made an attempt to reach for it but a jolt of energy shot up through his arm and down my back. He shook his head and reached at it again but it did the same thing.  
"Stop it! You're hurting me!" I yelled as the energy shot through my spine. He grabbed my shoulder roughly.  
"You've gone and turned me into your damn guardian!" he snapped throwing himself to the floor. I hadn't known anything he was talking about.  
"What do you mean?" I asked with worry, knowing this would seriously affect me somehow. He sighed.  
"I was a dumb ass for putting that on you right after I'd saved you," he stated avoiding my question.  
"Clarify this for me?" I asked with a little more edge in my voice.  
"That trinket is a symbol that I've agreed to protect you from anything and everything wishing to harm you," he said irritably. I grabbed a lock of my caramel colored hair and twirled it. "So what does this mean for us as separate individuals?" I asked worry still in my voice.  
"It means that you have to remain within the boundaries of a Sohma…" he said clenching his fists I watched him rise and head towards the door. "I have to let shigure know what's happened…" he muttered as if he knew he was in trouble. I let my head fall back into the pillow trying to take in what'd just been said. "I'm part of this curse now too!" I asked aloud kicking my good foot into the base of the bed. All of the terror filled my mind- I'd never be able to do anything away from this place again! "_I have to find out more about this…or at least someway to undo it…" _It'd been so weird, he acted like he didn't care about anything and maybe my assumptions were right, but he sounded worried, maybe for himself but also maybe for me. Yuki rushed into the door, he'd just come home for lunch and must of found out about this pact or whatever it was I had with Kyou.  
"Miss Mica! Are you ok- shigure told me about the seal, you don't feel different or anything?" he asked rapidly. I simply shook my head, nothing had changed physically or mentally I was still human enough. He placed his hand on my head. "I'm relieved," he said kindly. Feeling such emotion and through my confusion I rose to my feet and gave him a hug- little did I know this was a mistake. A cloud of pink danced around the room and Yuki had vanished. "I broke Yuki!" I shouted looking all over the room for him. "Mica, I'm over here," I heard his voice but I saw no Yuki, only a rat sitting on my bed. "EEp! A rat!" I hollard swatting at it, "Mica! It's me, I'm Yuki!" I heard the rat say; hardly even realizing I was talking to a rat because it sounded just like human Yuki. "Is it really you?" I asked shyly picking him up in my hands. He twitched as if to say yes. Things were getting out of hand, I'd been shocked twice in my neck and now I turned one of my friends into a rat- am I cursed?

"Yuki… how?" I asked stupefied. He shook his head.  
"I guess it's time you knew, the sohma's are cursed Mica," he said simply hopping off my hand. The story of the zodiac rushed through my brain again. Yuki… he was the rat of the zodiac, and kyo must have been the forgotten cat. Shigure called us down the steps. I could only wonder what was in store for me now.


	4. Confronting Akito

Chapter 4: Confronting Akito

"She'll just have to go meet Akito then!" Shigure bellowed from the kitchen.  
"We can't do that Shigure! She'd have all our heads," Kyou protested, I wandered into the room but not all the way into it, not wanting to disturb their conversation. "Akito will more than likely kill her!" he yelled again. At that point I had thrown myself into their conversation. "Who'll kill me?" I asked shyly walking to Kyou's side.  
"No one! No one will kill you while I'm here," he growled throwing his arm in front of me as if he was protecting me from Shigure. "Damn, the effect has started already," he cursed.

"Kyou, we don't have another choice," Shigure said sadly. Kyou looked angry, pissed even; I placed my hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. He'd picked my hand off of him. "Mica…We have to see Akito to figure this thing out ok?" he asked, his head hung low. I nodded, how bad could this Akito person be anyway?

"Well Shigure… why have you brought this girl here hm?" I had assumed the woman with the short purple hair was Akito. She sat in a long red chair, a man with silky white hair stood behind her. What bizarre people…  
"Lady Akito, Kyou has made a pact with her…" he said humbling himself with a bow. She seemed calm and peaceful but when she lifted her head her eyes looked like they were daggers.

"What! Your idiot nephew made a protection pact with this human girl!" she snapped- throwing her cup of tea to the floor. I flinched as the porcelain shattered. "What is it with you inferior beings and not asking my permission!" she continued on with her fit. Shigure clenched his fist at his side. 

"Akito, I apologize- do what you see fit," he said still humbling himself before her. I felt his hand tug at my skirt. "Bow to Akito and she'll be at least a bit more merciful," he instructed. Not knowing what this woman was capable of I bowed along with Shigure. Akito paced, the man behind her stood still and kept his eyes on her as if he was cat ready to pounce. She walked up to me I could see the black sandals she had on her pale feet. "Rise mortal," she commanded me, I slowly got up. She grabbed my face, her nails barely digging into my skin. "You think you have what it takes to intertwine your life with the Sohmas? So be it, you'll suffer the same fate as Kyou! I Akito in the act of god claim you a demon of the Sohma curse, take form of the fox and perish!" she chanted as if it was a spell. I felt a surge of lightning shoot through my chest burning like acid in my heart, I fell before her but Kyou had caught me. What was with this woman? It was clear that none of the sohmas were normal, Akito- able to cast curses, Kyou the loyal guardian, Yuki the Rat- what else would I unearth about these people?


End file.
